<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fiercest of Flames by Valentine_SaintClaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738206">The Fiercest of Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_SaintClaire/pseuds/Valentine_SaintClaire'>Valentine_SaintClaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, From scientist to savior, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), One Man Army, Original Character(s), POV Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_SaintClaire/pseuds/Valentine_SaintClaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His world is turned upside down when team rocket burns down the rain forest in order set up a new site. A Tropius and a save him and his Squirtle. Team Rocket after seeing him escape are hot on his trail. He has to overcome his fear of Pokemon and learn to train and trust them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This my first Fanfic a little nervous. But please enjoy the journey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus Lee was taking down some notes leaning against a tree. He was trying his best not to get his papers wet. It was almost impossible to do in the Rainforest that was past route 119. It was constantly raining . He was already irritated by it. The trees that crowded the forest stopped the rain from really drenching him. He squatted down trying to gain some insight on what pokemon had been down this trail. It was fresh tracks, he shivered thinking about running into an actual Pokemon. He shook his head and dived back into his work taking samples, scanning tracks, if he just worked he could ignore that nagging feeling that pokemon were surrounding him.</p><p>Marcus wrapped his report, taking his glove off revealing dark brown hands and ran it through his short hair, he packed his backpack up. He stomped down the overgrowth back home and the sun was quickly setting, casting an orange glow it was going to be a rough.</p><p>He would be here for the rest of the month, he was barely adjusting, pokemon scared him and he had no one to watch his back. He kept glancing over his shoulder until he made it to his small cabin in the woods.</p><p>“Have you finished yet?” a light hearted voice asked.</p><p>Maybe he did have someone. He removed his shoes and walked across the wood floor to his computer in the corner which had Professor Birch’s chubby face floating on it.</p><p>“Yes Professor, zigzagoon seem to be on the move. But other than that everything seems to be normal.Tomorrow I’ll try to get a tracker placed on a zigzagoon and see where they are going.”</p><p>“What about catching one.” The Professor asked, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>“Bye Professor Birch, Eve is hungry.” Marcus ended the call. The thought about getting that close to wild Pokemon made his heart race. His own squirtle came over and climbed into his lap.</p><p>He started sritched her under the chin. It was ironic the one thing that he feared was one thing that could recenter him.</p><p>“One day I’ll get over my fear. But you are all I need for the moment.”</p><p>His pokegear started ringing as he snacked on an energy bar. He picked it up as he filled Eve’s bowl with pokepuffs.</p><p>“Hey Chris how’s it hanging.” Marcus spoke first.</p><p>“Good my guy just checking in to make sure you are comfortable and not dead.” Chris said.</p><p>“Yeah i’m fine thanks for checking in, I just sent you some new DNA samples this might take forever without funding.” Marcus said.</p><p>“Yeah hopefully this will generate some kind of funding. I see that you sent over some wingull DNA, you are getting better at this.” Chris said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Marcus looked over at the rifle that held the tracker on it. “You should have come with.”<br/>The call dropped before he got a chance to investigate. There was an orange glow outside his tiny window. Someone must have driven down and got lost. He said as he put on his shoes and his lab coat back on as he walked outside.</p><p>“Stay inside Eve I’m going to go check something out.”</p><p>The winds were fierce and he could smell smoke. He stepped through the dense overgrowth he couldn’t see much at the moment except for the faint glimmer of the fire over the ridge. Shadows flickered and he saw what looked like humans coming down with arcanines; the sounds of fires cackling finally reached his ears, it was like the forest was screaming out in pain. This was out of control. He ran back but some Pokemon had run out of the bushes and in front of him freezing him in place. He tried moving but it just seemed like hordes of pokemon were trying to escape.</p><p>He reached for his pokegear he needed to call this in, he started to wipe sweat off of his brow. He didn't have a single service bar above his phone just an X above it. This has gone from bad to worse.</p><p>He ran back inside and started grabbing his gear. He would have to leave most of his stuff but he could do it. Times like this he wished that he carried Eve’s pokeball with him. He paced around looking for things he couldn’t focus. The smell of fire was getting stronger by the second. They probably had minutes before the fire was on top of them.<br/>Eve squeaked in confusion. Seeing his Pokemon in distress made him realize that he had to take care of another being. He shook his head and put his backpack on with his rife, they had to go now.</p><p>“Come on girl we gotta go.” Marcus said he couldn’t keep his voice from trembling. “I will keep you safe.”</p><p>When he stepped outside they were immediately engulfed in smokes. He couldn’t see, he covered his mouth trying to prevent smoke from entering his mouth. He breathed out shallowly . He walked around trying to figure out which way the fire was coming but he didn’t know which way to go because the smoke was too thick. This couldn’t be happening; he had to be dreaming. He felt faint and not because of the fire.</p><p>“Everything is going to be okay.” Marcus said more to himself then to Eve. trying to turn off the part of his brain telling him that he was going to die.</p><p>A large Torpius flew down in front of him. He fell out on his butt. This was it he was going to be eaten. It Leaned down in front of him. And an Aron was riding on its back. Marcus got up; he had no other option for getting out of here at the moment. He climbed on hopefully he would survive this.</p><p>They took off into the air, he wrapped his arms around the long neck of the tropius. Falling from this height would be deadly. He looked over the side of the pokemon’s round torso. That may not have been the best idea he saw a team rocket member dressed in all black with the signature red R on their chest. And they were definitely looking at him; he closed his eyes tight. They are going to kill him.</p><p>Marcus held his breath and he had to get into contact with someone before dying. They were going to come after him no matter how far he ran.</p><p>The fire had grown massive and it had finally consumed the whole portion of the rainforest where he was living. He saw the flashing lights of firefighters. He zipped up his lab coat as the coastal breeze that cooled him off.<br/>“Hey where are you taking me?” He asked knowing that he wasn’t going to get an answer.</p><p>The Tropius just roared and quickly dove down to a cliff side. Marcus the smell of the sea got stronger. clenched tighter as he got dizzy. They arrived inside a cave. It was cold but for the most part it seemed safe. He placed his backpack and laid down snuggling up with Eve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marcus was laying on the cave floor and was damp but currently he was frozen in fear as the Tropius just stared at him. It walked towards him and he scooted backwards away from the large pokemon. He was shaking hard, the cave was large but it seemed to shrink with every passing second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve coughed centering him, he was being selfish, her cough had not gone away from the night. He had some medicine but that didn’t change anything he needed a pokemon center. It seemed the other pokemon needed help as well, the Tropius moved towards him with a noticeable limp and the Aron had slight singes on his steel armor. From what Marcus could remember from his book that usually indicated burn. He needed to get them to a Pokemon center.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you fly us to the next city? I will help you and your friend.” Marcus said to the large Tropius,he picked up his backpack and took out some Pokemon food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they ate he sat in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest. His plan was to help them get better then go back to professor Birch and tell him what happened. He couldn’t relax as he watched Tropius chomp through the Pokemon food he clutched, his backpack tighter as dark thoughts swarmed his head. Eve looked at him and smiled, making him at ease if Eve wasn’t scared maybe he shouldn’t be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took to the air and Marcus was holding on for dear life as they flew upwards, it felt like it shouldn’t be possible for the Tropius to fly with its leaf wings and heavy body reminded him of what they say about beedrills. He felt the Tropius shift and fly back over land. His eyes widened as they flew over the treetops he marveled over the view it was like he was a kid again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this view.” Marcus said as he relaxed on Tropius’ back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tropius flew on the outskirts; he did his best to avoid the burnt part of the rainforest. They landed on the outer edges of a town. Marcus took out a cigarette; he had no Idea how he was planning on getting an over six foot 200 and something pound Tropius into the pokeCenter. Nurse Joy wasn’t going to like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I ask Nurse Joy for a spare Pokeball?” He asked Eve who was riding on his back. She just mewed in response. The other two pokemon were walking behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The large pink building that had a pokeball as its sign, loomed over him. He brushed his curly hair as he walked in. The stale air conditioned felt good, it meant safety. Nurse Joy turned towards him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you sir?” She asked when he approached the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh I need to help with two pokemon that aren’t mine.” Marcus said.He needed another smoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah let’s see what’s going on.” Nurse Joy said coming around the desk. All nurse Joy’s looked like they were made out of candy, from their bright pink cotton candy hair to their white nurse uniforms that matched their skin tone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what happened here?” Nurse Joy asked putting down her medical to Tropius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They saved me from a fire in the rainforest. I figured that I should repay the favor.” Marcus rubbed the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw seems like they chose you.” Nurse Joy said rubbing the underside of its chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I can’t take them. Pokemon aren’t my thing.” Marcus said as he took a few steps back to watch her work. He took out a cig and lit it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know those are bad for your health.” Nurse Joy said taking all three pokemon pulses. “And what about this cutie?” She patted Eve on her undershell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve is more than a pokemon; she is my companion.” He took a long drag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever think that all Pokemon could be more than just a “pokemon”” Nurse Joy said as she administered burn heal to both his Squirtle and Aron and sprayed theTropius’ leg with purple potion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can be real monsters have you seen the size and power of them.” Marcus said taking another drag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are also gentle giants, isn’t that right Tropius.” She said nuzzling the large  pokemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably look you can take care of these pokemon better than I can. I have a call to make. I'll be back.”  Marcus said stepping away he didn’t want to argue any more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked more into the city. It seemed that they must love climbing and working out since most of the buildings sat on bridges on the upper section of the trees. The  only way to get around was by ladders and ropes.This wasn’t a city with trees it was a forest with buildings. He spun around maybe there was somewhere else he could sit to make this call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After looking for awhile he sighed and sat at the base of a tree. He sniffed himself, he smelt burnt and his clothes were covered in a layer of soot that was never going to come out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Professor Birch.” Marcus said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid you okay?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ No, the research is gone because of a fire.”  Marcus responded. He rested his head against the tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The media is saying it was Team Rocket.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it was them, but they run Hoenn so not much we can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to come home son, nothing else you can do. We will regroup and come up with a plan. I bought you a bus ticket to go back to Littleroot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright just send the information me and Eve will be back before you know it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus ended the call. He got up, he needed to collect Eve and go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When returned back to the Pokemon center Nurse Joy was playing with the Pokemon in the open space below the bridges. His Squirtle was using splash trying to soak the other two Pokemon. He smiled maybe he should stay for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he received a message, he looked at it and the bus was coming sooner than anticipated . He whistled and Eve waddled over to him with a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Birch is calling us home.” Marcus said, patting her on the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at the other two Pokémon who continued playing without her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can’t come sorry Eve.” He said, taking her little paw. Leading towards where the bus was planning on picking them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got on the bus and sat near the middle with Eve resting in his lap. Maybe a nice day on the beach was needed. He closed his eyes when they took off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The landscape quickly went from dense forest to more scattered trees. The bus quickly came to a halt waking Eve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Squirtle?” She mewed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, probably Pokémon crossing.” Marcus said. “Go back to sleep.” He rubbed her shell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened. His eyes narrowed at the doors, there wasn’t a stop here. He had to force himself to breathe. Something was amiss. He looked for the nearest exit. He woke Eve up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are looking for a scientist by the name of Marcus Lee.” A Team Rocket member.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus' eyes went wide. He covered his mouth stopping himself from whimpering. He jumped out of the seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve use tackle.” Marcus said as he put his backpack on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve nodded and smirked. She launched herself at the team rocket member. She hit him in the gut knocking down. He didn’t know if it was the adrenaline but that felt cool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, now come on.” Marcus said, jumping over the member. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made it off the bus and were met with five other Team Rocket Members waiting with guns and their mightyena’s. They all simultaneously turned towards him and Eve. Marcus stopped in his tracks. It looked grim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here often?” Marcus asked with his voice cracking. They glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No way for him to get out of the situation. He wished he did more for pokemon so maybe he should have taken the other two Pokemon with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you decided to fight.” One of the grunts said. “I can’t say you don’t have spunk. She sounded like she smoked too many cigarettes at once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I won’t fight. I don’t want any harm coming to my Squirtle.” Marcus stepped in front of Eve. “It's going to be okay.” He nodded at his pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It became easier to breathe. Marcus was ready to defend Eve until the end. Hopefully his research would continue in his honor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast Team Rocket,” A familiar voice called out from the air.” Tropius used gust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Team Rocket was knocked off their feet. The mightyena stood their ground as best they could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve filled up her muzzle with water, shot out as a ring. She must have used the  move water pulse because the mightyena looked confused and ran off with their tails tucked between their legs. The grunt members got up once the Tropius landed and the tiny Aron hopped off its back. All three pokemon lined up and looked like they were going to unleash an attack at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they did have a shot. His legs went weak as he brought a shaky hand to his forehead. He needed a smoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will meet again and you won’t catch us by surprise.”  one of the grunt members said as they got up and started to run away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing we got here when we did.” Nurse Joy said sliding down off of The Dinosaur Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Marcus said, taking a drag from his cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ The Tropius just took off with us on it.” She said. “He has bonded to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I guess I will take them with me since I owe them my life. But I can’t necessarily take a Tropius into the middle of town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ These are for you.”  She tossed him two pokeballs which he fumbled to catch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Thanks, you need a ride back?” Marcus asked as they watched the last grunt run off the bus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just take the bus back. Seeing as it can’t continue on its journey. “ She started towards the bus. “What about you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just going to make my way back home the long way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my number so don’t forget to keep in contact.” She said as her head disappeared into the bus’s hull</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>